1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) device, particularly a semiconductor IC device capable of power-sharing and a method of power-sharing thereof.
2. Related Art
A power distribution network (PDN) is provided between a semiconductor IC device and a chipset, wherein the semiconductor IC device is supplied with power from an outside unit through the PDN.
Circuits having different noise characteristics, such as analog and digital circuits, are disposed in the semiconductor IC device. As an aside, even digital circuits have different noise characteristics in accordance with the objects. Accordingly, the circuits having different noise characteristics are provided with separate PDNs in order not to be influenced by cross noises from each other.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a conventional semiconductor IC device with a power distribution network. In FIG. 1, a first circuit block 11 and a second circuit block 12 are connected with a first power distribution network 20 and a second power distribution network 30, respectively, and power/grounding lines of the first power distribution network 20 and the second power distribution network 30 are separated from each other. Here, the semiconductor IC device uses separate power supplies. However, power efficiency is reduced and power noises negatively influence the separate power distribution networks.